thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine
'Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine '''is the 23rd episode of Season 2. Plot One misty evening, Sir Handel was at the Transfer Yards with Skarloey and Rusty. Skarloey was about to tell them a story. "This story is about a ghost. He didn't have a name. Just a number: 1984." Sir Handel just scoffed. "Pah! What nonsense! There's no such things as ghosts! All just silly make-believe. After all, ghosts were only invented to entertain people." Skarloey chuckled. "Oh, that's not the case, Sir Handel. Ghosts are indeed real. You'll found out some day." And Skarloey started his story. "A long, long time ago, there was an engine that, strangely, looked similiar to Duke that used to live in the mines in Wales. One day, the engine was to take some trucks to the Wharf on his railway. But then, there was trouble." Rusty listened carefully, but Sir Handel didn't listen at all. "Some rails were buckled and 1984 crashed through a wooden fence and fell off of a cliff. He was never found again. Luckily, his crew jumped clear before the crash. But they never wanted to drive an engine again. Some workmen say that he still haunts the mines as a warning to always look at the track." When Skarloey was finished, Sir Handel laughed. "You expect me to beileve that?! You must be mistaken. Probably because your dome has cracked!" and went to take a goods train to the Wharf. It was starting to get dark. "He'll be in trouble soon." whispered Rusty. Later, at the Wharf, Duncan was shunting some trucks. "Ugh, the Thin Controller knows I hate goods work, and what does he give me? Goods work!" "Stop complaining, Duncan! It's not proper." replied Colin. Sir Handel arrived with his goods train. Colin was pleased to see him. "Just in time!" he called. Sir Handel snorted and puffed over to Duncan. "Hey Duncan. Do you... Do you believe in ghosts?" Sir Handel asked. "Oh, well... Actually, i do. I saw one on a viaduct once. I still don't know what that was about." "Oh, no... Not you too! Why does everybody believe ghosts these days? They were only made by regular people!" At last, Sir Handel lost patience and went to collect some trucks from a siding to take to the mines. " "Stop, Sir Handel! Be careful of the ghosts! The mines are their favorite place!" But Sir Handel didn't listen. As Sir Handel made his way, he could see shadows in the night, and was a tiny bit scared. The fog started to roll in, making things look spooky. Sir Handel gulped. Soon, he arrived at the mines. "I don't see anything..." he puffed to himself, "Ha! I knew it! There's nothing here!" Just then, a ghostly whistle was heard. "H-h-heullo? Is anybody th-th-there?" The whistle was heard again, this time nearer. An engine appeared to be in the distance. Sir Handel turned pale. "B-b-bust my buffers! It's... It's... the ghost engine! Help!" He raced backwards as fast as his wheels would let him. Sir Handel raced off to the sheds and blew his whistle. "Wake up! Wake up!" Duncan yawned. "Ugh, Sir Handel... It's almost midnight! I was dreaming..." "And why are you so pale?" asked Rusty. "I saw a ghost! It was see-through and had this terrible whistle!" "Calm, down... You were probably just hallucinating. Don't worry." soothed Duke. Bertram laughed. "A ghost?! Ha!" Sir Handel soon calmed down, but he kept hiis eyes open the rest of the night, just in case. The next morning, Rusty was talking to Skarloey about Sir Handel's experience. "Skarloey," whispered Rusty, "The story is fake, right?" Skarloey sighed. "No," he said, "it's real." Rusty's jaw dropped. After that, Skarloey nor Rusty ever bothered to tell Sir Handel that the story was true. Characters *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Colin *Rheneas ''(cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) Trivia *A reference to Duncan Gets Spooked is used. *The ghost's number, 1984, was the year the TV Series started. Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes